El momento perfecto
by mpwhispers
Summary: Estoy tan enojado con ella, tan lastimado porque siempre me rechaza y, sin embargo, verla aquí de pie, frente a mí, simplemente me rompe y de la misma forma que las palabras escapan de mí para construir mundos en los libros, ella me reconstruye.


**No tengo ningún derecho a escribir esto, no solo porque no me pertenezca Castle, sino también porque no me he visto todas las temporadas. Es decir, hay personas que lo merecen, que son fans y se supone que son ellos quienes tienen el derecho de escribir, rescribir, etc.; pero realmente necesitaba escribir esto, quitarme la sensación de ansiedad que provocan las palabras atoradas en mi ser.**

 **Espero que disfruten y no se olviden de comentar.**

…

Estoy tan enojado con ella, tan lastimado porque siempre me rechaza y, sin embargo, verla aquí de pie, frente a mí, simplemente me rompe y de la misma forma que las palabras escapan de mí para construir mundos en los libros, ella me reconstruye.

Permanece aquí frente a mí, empapada completamente y tiemblo de solo imaginar el tiempo al que estuvo expuesta al frío y la lluvia para que esté así. Su mirada expresa tristeza, dolor, miedo; pero no soy capaz de salir de mi aturdimiento, no soy capaz de reaccionar y abrazarla y besarla y cuidarla y decirle que todo estará bien, que estaremos bien.

Me obligo a reaccionar.

Respiro. Inhalo, exhalo. Pero al exhalar lo hago de manera lenta, quiero que su aroma permanezca en mí, que me envuelva.

—Kate —digo incapaz de poder pronunciar su apellido, no ahora, no en este momento que de pronto se siente tan íntimo, en que me siente expuesto en todas las maneras posibles.

Ella no hace nada, no dice nada, no se mueve; solo me mira y en sus ojos está todo lo que yo necesito saber para dar el siguiente paso.

Me acerco delicadamente, eliminando cualquier dolorosa distancia que nos separe. Nada más importa, nada. Coloco mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro y ella permite que las lágrimas caigan, sé que estoy llorando porque jamás había sentido el corazón tan pesado y a la vez vacío, es un dolor que no puedo lograr describirlo aún después de tantos años escribiendo. Quisiera transmitir con un beso directo en sus labios el amor que le profeso, pero no me lo permito, no ahora; tengo miedo, así que avanzo lentamente.

Limpio sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y ella me mira directo, no pierdo el enfoque; luego la veo suspirar, relajarse, cerrar los ojos y es entonces cuando lo sé, cuando sé que debo dar el paso, y lo hago, acerco mi rostro al suyo y cierro el espacio.

Esto, mis labios contra los de ella, es algo superior. Definitivamente no es como nuestro primer beso, este es real e íntimo, sin espectadores, sin la necesidad de fingir. Este momento es dolorosamente perfecto. Su espíritu es insaciable, nuestras respiraciones se vuelven lentamente más agitadas, pero no necesito pensar en lo que vendrá después, me basta con el ahora, me basta con transmitirle con caricias que la amo. Beso la comisura de su boca y me voy alejando del origen, deposito un beso en su mejilla y otro bajo su oreja y otro en su cuello, me basta que ella sea feliz para yo serlo.

—Demasiada ropa, ¿no? —afirmo y pregunto con la voz ronca y el espíritu cegado de placer y felicidad. Felicidad porque al fin estamos junto, no me refiero a la manera sexual, sé que es importante, pero esto, esta conexión que tenemos supera cualquier placer momentáneo; estoy feliz porque ella ya no huye, ya no escapa de lo que siente y estoy feliz porque sus sentimientos son hacia mí.

Ella asiente. Sé que ella sabe que me refiero a la ropa de ella y es mortalmente encantadora que juegue conmigo y me quite la camisa, veo esa mirada traviesa en sus ojos, ese brillo que tanto amo, que temía haber perdido, ese brillo que transmite cuando es feliz.

La llevo hasta mi habitación dejando caer por el camino todas las capas de ropa que cubrían su mitad superior, beso su clavícula dejándola sin aire y cierro la habitación, porque ella necesita amor y quiero ser yo quien se lo de en todas las formas habidas y por haber.

 **Jajajajajaja equisde.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. I don't know *cubre su cara***

 **Jamás había escrito en primera persona, esto me emociona tanto, es decir, estoy un poquito orgullosa porque jamás lo había intentado y siento que no lo hice tan mal para ser la primera vez, bye.**


End file.
